1. Field of Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates generally to folding overhead ladders, and more particularly, to a sectional overhead ladder capable of automatic operation with the assistance of a remote controlled motorized apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Overhead ladders are commonly used to provide convenient, temporary access to attics of houses or other structures without the loss of floor space occupied by a permanent stairwell. Typically, overhead ladders include a plurality of sections that are folded upon one another within a frame secured to a structure. The ladder typically includes hinges for connecting the sections. The sections of the ladder align during use to form a continuous ladder structure spanning from one surface to another.
An overhead ladder is typically accessible through an opening in a ceiling by way of a hatch or panel mounted in the ceiling. Most commonly, a user must access such an overhead ladder by pulling down the ceiling-mounted hatch and manually extending the sections of the ladder. However, these sections are often heavy and cumbersome to operate.
Some existing overhead ladders have been developed such that the stair portion is extended and retracted by some type of powered arrangement. However, most existing systems are not entirely satisfactory in providing a remote controlled overhead ladder system capable of folding, unfolding, opening, and closing a sectional overhead ladder to provide access to an attic area or other elevated structure.